Maybe, Just Maybe
by haidur
Summary: Maybe, she just didn't want to be saved. She just wanted to travel into that big bright light and be with the people she loved.


**Maybe, Just Maybe.**

By: haidur.

**Summary: **Maybe, she just didn't want to be saved. She just wanted to travel into that big bright light and be with the people she loved.

* * *

><p>I'll tell you my story. My name is Namine Strife.<p>

It happened last year, about 4 weeks before the Christmas holidays. I was home alone when I received this phone call. It was news that my parents and older brother were killed in a hold up. At that very moment, I had lost everything.

After that I moved to Twilight Town to live with my dad's previous family. Aerith, Zack, and my half brother Demyx, are all really nice folk, but they're not the same as my _real _family.

Two weeks after I moved here, I attempted suicide. It obviously failed, because if it _did _work, I wouldn't be telling you this story, now would I? I tried to drown myself because I can't swim. Someone had found me and taken me to hospital. After that, Aerith and Zack started treating me _very _carefully. They started to treat me nicer than they did before. Demyx reminds me of my brother, caring and funny. He looks out for me like I'm his little sister.

I've been in Twilight Town for about ten weeks, and as far as I'm concerned, it's a _really _beautiful place. They have so many places that are just perfect to sketch. I hope to be an artist when I'm older. I remember my brother telling me that I would be a great artist.

I miss my brother.

A lot.

It's been around ten weeks since I moved to Twilight Town, and I'm scared; scared because tomorrow, it's going to be the beginning of the school year. Tomorrow, I shall be the new kid at Twilight Town High School of Performing and Creative Arts. That's a hell of a long name.

Demyx told me not to worry. He magically sensed my nervousness of the whole ordeal. Lucky for me, I'm pretty talented in the performing arts as well. Dem said that if I need anything, he'll be there for me. You see, Demyx attends TTHSPCA too; he dreams of becoming a musician when he's older. He's in the grade above me, the 11th grade; one more year before he graduates.

Let's see how this year goes.

...

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I slowly opened my eyes to face the digital clock on my bedside table. Behind my digital clock, I saw my family picture that was taken when I was about 8 years old.

Okay, let's go over this. I will pretend to be happy with my _wonderful_ acting skills; no one will see my walls be destroyed. I will try to make friends, and be accepted.

After about half an hour of lying down in my bed, thinking, I climbed out of my bed, and got ready for school. Walking downstairs after another half an hour of getting ready, I went into the kitchen to see nobody.

As usual.

Aerith and Zack leave for work early so they can come home early, and Demyx? He's probably still in his room sleeping.

I glanced at the red lights that showed the time. A little bit over 7 AM. Heeeeey, that reminds me of that song...

OH GOD GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD.

You know what's ironic? I got out cereal.

The only difference is that it's not Friday, it's Thursday. And I ask myself all the times it's happened. What is the point of starting school on a Thursday? Please tell me.

I heard the sound of a door opening and closing as I sat down on the island bench and ate my cereal.

"W'dup, Nam?" He said while he yawned at the end of his question.

"Good morning, Dem. Lovely to see you so awake" I giggled looking at his dishevelled appearance. He was dressed in his TTHSPCA uniform. His white button up shirt was half tucked into his navy blue pants, while half of the shirt was still hanging out. He hadn't even bothered to tie his tie as it was just hanging around his neck. Not to mention his bed hair.

"Oh, dear Namine, you are so very funny" he sarcastically remarked.

While he was waiting for his bread to toast, I had already finished my cereal and now was just watching the TV that was placed in the kitchen so Aerith can watch her cooking shows.

"Excited for school?" I heard from behind me.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"You'll like the school, trust me. It's the best" I heard a crunch, probably meaning he bit into his toast, "We should go soon, that way, I can show you around school."

"Alrighty then" I said as I switched off the TV, and put my plate in the sink to wash later.

I collected my bag and swung it over my shoulder, and looked at myself in the mirror. There I was. Standing in front of the mirror, I saw myself in my Navy blue skirt that reached just below my mid thigh, my white blouse with the school's emblem on the left breast, and my white knee-high socks. My blonde hair was plain and just pushed to one side.

"Nam! Come on!" Demyx shouted from downstairs. I grabbed my phone, slipping it into an easy access pocket and rushing outside, grabbing my keys, and locking the door. Demyx was waiting in the drive way, sitting in his red car waiting for me to get in. I slipped into the passenger's seat as he began to reverse out of the drive way.

Well, this is it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Well this is my first story. I hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
